sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiawase Deeproots
=Physical Description= Shiawase passes better as a bum than a Druid. Save for a few symbols of his calling, his garb is as simple as an old fisherman's. His hair, full to capacity with leaves and grass, is kept out of his eyes with a worn leather band. His shirt is missing buttons and fails to hide the sad fact that Shia eats too much fish for his own good. Glossy burn marks are scattered around his arms and back, but he is otherwise unscarred. If Shia is wearing shoes he is tugging on them, and is probably somewhere formal. It is highly likely that any who encounter this Druid will see him barefoot. Dispite his dirty, unkept appearance, Shia is cleanshaven. Beards itch. Shiawase can now be found in the forests of Redridge. An unhappy encounter with a plague barrel has left him constantly short of breath and coughing. As a result he has retired from active combat. =Personality= It can be difficult to be easygoing in a wartorn world, but Shia somehow manages. What vices he may have he makes note to keep to himself, and sees all of life, and unlife, as something to befriend. Occasionaly he makes the mistake of thinking that the rest of the world is as easy-going as he is and can get on people's nerves with his good natured heckling. =History= Son of a late Druid and a still lingering Sentinel, Shiawase entered the dream as a very young child, and did not return to Azeroth until some 300 years later. He was recruited immediately to make his way to Azeroth and serve the Retribution of Arathor in the reclamation of Lorderon from the Undead. He was initially upset that he had been sent so far from home so soon after he had returned, but took to the other races, particularly the Dwarves, very quickly and settled down into Stormwind as if it had been his home all his life. He spent a number of enjoyable months with his new friends in the East, until a visit to Astranaar changed the course of his life forever. It was there that Shiawase became aware of the Nightmare's attempts to corrupt him, and when he returned to the Eastern Kingdoms he had changed from a carefree young man to a Druid fighting an internal battle for his sanity on a daily basis. Shiawase managed to keep the corruption at bay for half a year before the signs of madness began to reveal themselves. His mother, a staunch nationalist with ties to the shadowy elements of Kaldorei society, sent a family friend and shadow priest, Alernid to assess his situation. When Alernid suggested quarantine Shiawase resisted, and ultimately had to fake his own death to escape abduction. Now determined to find a solution to his madness before he succumbed, Shiawase presented himself to Anachronos, who sent him to purge the corruption from one of the green dragons fighting in the Dream. The redemption of a powerful dragon of the green flight weakened the Nightmare's hold on Azeroth and gave Shiawase a respite that he enjoys to this day. Important Events Lost Friend - Shortly after Shia awoke he befriended an Elf Rogue and became quite attached to him. The rogue disappeared shortly after, and Shia to this day holds out hope that they might meet again. Reckless Will's attack on Astranaar - Shia participated in the battle for Astranaar during Nhaxxanthol's attempt to sack it. The experience was disillusioning to him, who had until then seen war as a game. Opening of the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj - Shia participated in the opening of the gates and the subsequent battle, but received more bruises than he managed to deal. Last of the Line - Shiawase's last surviving relative, his mother Myrande, fell to the scourge invasion during Arthas' attack prior to the assault on Northrend.